fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 - Season 1
Chapter 2: Season 1 (aka Season 11) is an update for ''Fortnite: Battle Royale ''that was released on October 15, 2019 The theme represents the new beginning for a new story. and the cost of the Battle Pass for this Season is 1500 V-Bucks. It takes place after The End event of Battle Pass Season 10 History Throughout Season X, the Visitor has been using Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons that can alter some POIs. On Week 7, Dusty Depot’s white warehouse became the construction point for the Rocket 2.0, for “The End” event. Throughout The End event, the rocket created the Crack in the Sky from Season 4/5 and other rockets from the crack of the rift beacons came out and started to roam the island. Eventually, one of the rocket rifted in front of The Meteor and all did so until the meteor came through the rift. Another rift appeared over Loot Lake and entered The Zero Point, as all players are blasted back. Another rift appears as all the others rockets surround the meteor coming down above Loot Lake, as the other rockets fly and exit the island. The Meteor comes down and tries to destroy it, but the orb is trying to fight back and push it upwards, but fails to do so, as The Meteor completely destroys it, sending all players outside the island. Eventually, The Zero Point starts to suck everything into it, including the tomato head, the battle bus and everything on the island, even the player, starts to suck everything into the Zero Point, closing off that dimension and the island itself, forever, setting the stage for Fortnite Chapter 2: Season 1. The black hole explodes and you’ve been entered into an alternate dimension, with a new map. It brought in some new locations in addition to some familiar faces. Battle Pass The Battle Pass has changed, you no longer need Battle Stars to progress, just by playing the game will give you XP which now progresses the Battle Pass. You still have the same 100 tiers, but now you can go further but don’t get any rewards. Battle Pass tiers Free tiers Achievement rewards Introduction When players log into the game, a message from the Visitor will be shown in the bottom left of the black hole. After the coded message, the loop stops, and the black hole leads up to the time orb being a galaxy. New skins, such as Rippley, Journey, and Turk, find themselves in an unincorporated island which turns out to be the new map. The Battle Bus arrives and all the skins party, such as the Cuddle Team Leader making a cameo. Jonesy hops out of the bus and the game begins, if you're watching the trailer in-game. The following locations will be staying. * Pleasant Park * Salty Springs * Retail Row Map Changes The following are new locations, if you want no spoilers, I suggest you leave now. * Lazy Lake * Camp Cod (possibly) * Power Plant * Dirty Docks * Beachy Bluffs * Frenzy Farm * Holly Hedges * Mountain Meadow * Slurpy Swamps * Sunny Shores * Weeping Woods Slurpy Swamps - Location - Fortnite.png|Slurpy Swamps Videos Fortnite Chapter 2 Launch Trailer Fortnite Chapter 2 - Season 1 Battle Pass Gameplay Trailer de:Battle Pass Kapitel 2: Saison 1 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 11) Category:Seasons